Le tresor des flibustiers - 1 (Artima comic)/plot
The adaptation is fairly faithful to the original but is split over 2 parts, each of 63 pages but the level of violence in the final battle has been considerably toned down. The section headings below do not occur in the comic strip. The commentary here is divided into sections and use, where practical, the chapter titles in the original text to make comparison easier. The chapter numbers in brackets refer to those in the original book. For convenience and continuity, this commentary covers both part 1 and part 2 of the comic story. Prologue This section which deals with the historical backdrop featuring Louis Dakeyne is treated in detail over 10 pages. All the key plot elements and action is depicted but the only characters named are Louis Dakeyne, John Chandler and Joseph Bawn. The original had many named characters among the pirate crew. An ugly customer (Chapter 1) The confrontation with Deutch is fairly faithful to the original. A mariner brings Dick his father's letter, but here we do not learn that his name is Joe Dawkins. In escaping from Deutch, Dick smashes the window and cries for help. After Biggles intervenes, Ginger is sent to fetch a policeman but the short conversation with the constable is not depicted. Here, Deutch simply walks off with threats. Biggles suggests a meal but the names of the restaurants are not mentioned. The doubloon (Chapter 2) This is recounted faithfully, right down to the sausages and mash, the doubloon falling out of Dick's father's letter, the near accident with the lorry, and the taxi driver who smashes their taxi into a lamp post. The letter (Chapter 3) All the main details in Jack Denver's letter are depicted faithfully, although, of course, they are drawn as events rather than narrated. The event where the first lifeboat carrying the injured captain and most of the crew is smashed resulting in their drowning is not depicted. Of the five who got away in the remaining boat, only Jack, Deutch (here, for some reason called Meutch) and Charlie Bender (simply called Charlie) are mentioned. The other two are not named. Life on the castaway island and Jack's discovery of the doubloon is recounted accurately as is Charlie's murder. An American schooner picks Jack and Deutch up but the ship is not named, nor is the destination of Boston mentioned. Biggles Makes a Proposition (Chapter 4) Another faithful depiction. Mrs Symes (one of the few times she is illustrated anywhere) does discover the footmarks. Biggles tells Dick to be careful, and in an embellishment here, tells him that Mrs Symes will install him in one of her rooms. Unexpected Difficulties and Tragic Events (Chapter 5 and 6) Arrival in Marabina is 15 days later, not nearly a month as in the original but the other events, from their detention to the theft of the plane are all accurately depicted. The Pan-Am depot manager is not given a name here but his appearance fits the description in the original text. As an embellishment, Biggles mentions that his bank is "Silver Bank". The death of Mallichore is also faithfully recounted except that the guard raises a pistol instead of a rifle and accidentally shoots his boss. The Hurricane (Chapter 7) Again, this is accurately recounted and in detail, including the taking of turns to eat, the discussion about a possible curse on the coin (but only deaths of people are mentioned and not problems are ships), the turbulence and bird strike and then the crash. Dick jumps into the water and is washed away. Wrecked (Chapter 8 and part of Chapter 9) Algy and Ginger are next. They get ashore and (in a minor deviation) actually see the plane and BIggles being carried by the current towards the islet with the fort. Part 1 ends with Ginger discovering and then wanting to throw away the coin. They hear a shot and conclude the island might be inhabited and decide to keep the doubloon. All this is as per the original. Part 2 opens with Ginger and Algy spotting their Sikorsky amphibian and then they are captured by Frisco Jack. All the subsequent events are depicted faithfully. What Happened to Dick (Chapter 9) This section is also depicted faithfully except that Dick does not spot a figure dressed in a bandana whom he supposes to be the ghost of a buccaneer. He tries to rescue of Algy and Ginger but Martinez wakes up and chases up and finally finds him hiding in a hole. What Happened to Biggles (Chapter 10) This section is not recounted. It is narrated in retrospect at the fort later. The Rescue (Chapter 11) This section is recounted accurately. Biggles rescues Dick in the nick of time by shooting Martinez and kicks the cursed doubloon into the hole. They rescue Ginger and Algy but Harvey takes off in the amphibian. They tie Deutch up, load up the provisions in the inflatable boat and beat a hasty retreat when Frisco Jack is seen coming back with Martinez. Here Biggles doesn't make a second trip to collect coconuts--everybody gets into the fort. A Lucky Fall (Chapter 12) Settling down at the fort takes places much as in the original except for some details like they don't find a water tank and there aren't the two skeletons in the accomodation area. What happened to Biggles before he rescued Dick is told here. The search for the treasure, the dash into the thicket to avoid Deutch and Frisco Jack and the fall through the vegetation into the galleon are all faithfully depicted. Revelations (Chapter 13) This section closely follows the original. They explore the galleon and Biggles learns the story of Louis Dakeyne and the cursed coin from the log. They do find the black banner but in this case it is a regular skull and crossbones, not the same as that described in the original text. The exit from the galleon is recounted in great detail, over 5 pictures. They do not use the hole Dick's father had exited with. Dick climbs on Ginger's shoulder and gets out, he lashes a rope to a tree and the others climb out. Dick Goes Ashore (Chapter 14) This part is faithful to the original all the way to Frisco Jack being killed. Dick runs back to the fort where he is reprimanded by Biggles. He tells his story of how he discovers the rest of the doubloons. The only deviation here is that he has brought back a handful of coins to prove it. Of course, Biggles ensures he does not have the cursed coin. It is still with Deutch. The Attack (Chapter 15) Biggles and co. go to fetch Dick's treasure. Unlike the original, Deutch has already disposed of Frisco Jack's body. Biggles does not ask Algy to fetch extra gunpowder from the galleon or Ginger to collect more coconuts. collection of the coins takes place much as in the original. Dick then comes running to say that Harvey has returned with the plane. They rush to their boat, Algy spilling the last sack of coins. The Marabina policemen all arrive by plane. There is no motor ketch. They get distracted picking up the gold on the ground and in the original and allow Biggles and co. to escape safely to the fort. Warm Work (Chapter 16) The final confrontation between Deutch and Biggles departs significantly from the original and is a lot "tamer"--no one is killed and there is only one cannon shot, no swivel gun and muskets are needed. They do not hoist Dakeyne's banner. Deutch and his gang have no boats so they wait until the tide goes out to wade across to the fort. Harvey tells Deutch the policemen insist on getting home by nightfall as they have no right to be on British territory. As the men move to attack, Biggles fires a cannon and sends a cannonball over their heads. This is enough to send the whole group scrambling back into cover. Then the policemen demand to go back. Deutch now approaches Biggles under a flag of truce with his "square deal". After Biggles rejects it, he goes back. The policemen seize him and Harvey. They will wait no longer and insist on flying home. Deutch is in no position to resist. He thinks the treasure won't be going anywhere so they can work out another plan to get it later. Deutch, Harvey and the policemen take off in the plane but it suddenly catches fire and crashes. Biggles remarks that Deutch has the doubloon, after all. Explanations (Chapter 17) From the arrival of the destroyer to the end is only 6 pictures on 1 page. Biggles shows an officer the treasure and he says half of it would have to go to the Crown. There is no character of Captain Crocker and Dick's father is not on board. So the explanation for why the destroyer arrived is different and rather incomplete--merely that they had received a radio message from the Pan-Am depot at Marabina. The last picture shows Biggles and co. on board the destroyer. The text states Dick has learnt that his father has recovered from his wounds and waiting in London. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)